


Boyfriend Material

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur relation était loin d'être idyllique et romantique mais ils se faisaient confiance, et leur couple était basé sur l'honnêteté – ce qui n'était pas rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

Sehun sursauta dans son lit, réveillé brutalement par des coups portés contre sa porte. Désorienté, il se redressa mollement, se passant la main sur le visage et jeta un œil à son réveil. 4h11 du matin. Il soupira et se traîna jusqu'à la porte tandis que les coups retentissaient de nouveau. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, paniqué à l'idée que le bruit ne dérange ses voisins, prêt à chuchoter un ' _chuuut_ '. Cependant il n'en eut pas l'occasion car un poids lui tomba dessus, lui arrachant un grognement.  
  
Tout d'abord surpris, il se figea avant de reconnaître rapidement l'odeur et les cheveux de la masse qui s'était écroulée sur lui. Cette masse n'étant nulle autre que son petit ami. Il jura dans sa barbe et le traina dans sa chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui comme il put sans relâcher sa prise sur son homme.  
  
Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se redressa, titubant dangereusement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il puait l'alcool à trois kilomètres - sans parler de l'odeur de transpiration et de parfum qui empestait déjà la pièce. Sehun pinça les lèvres, contrarié.  
  
\- Sehuuniiie ! Gémit son petit-ami, un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
\- Kris, qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure –ci ? Et surtout dans cet état. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Je m'amusais bien à cette soirée mais tu me manquais. Alors pouf je suis là. Répondit-il d'un air stupide.  
  
Le plus jeune claqua sa langue sur son palais et le tira par la manche vers la petite salle de bain.  
  
\- Va te changer et prendre une douche. Dit-il simplement, l'enfermant seul dans la pièce.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait malheureusement, Kris passait son temps à s'amuser avec ses potes et à sortir. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il vienne frapper à la porte de Sehun en pleine nuit, à son plus grand désespoir. La première fois, cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble et Sehun avait été paniqué de le voir débarquer saoul chez lui en pleine nuit. Il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et à dessaouler, bien décidé à prendre soin de lui.  
  
Après la quatrième, puis cinquième fois, Sehun s'était fait une raison. Il lui ouvrait la porte et le guidait vers la salle de bain, le laissant se débrouiller seul. Il était suffisamment mature – ses propres dires - pour prendre la décision de boire comme un trou et de se mettre dans des états pareils, alors il l'était également pour en assumer les conséquences.  
  
Sehun s'étala sur son lit, rabattit la couette sur lui et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à terminer sa nuit. Bien entendu il dut attendre que Kris ait terminé de faire du bordel et de renverser toutes ses étagères avant de pouvoir s'endormir de nouveau. A demi-endormi, il sentit son petit-ami se glisser sous les draps, se collant à lui. Il fit le mort, espérant que Kris ait l'intelligence de ne rien tenter et de s'endormir également mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment.  
  
Kris encercla sa taille, sa main s'infiltrant sournoisement sous son marcel pour se poser sur son ventre et caresser sa peau nue. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas les mains froides, pensa Sehun sarcastiquement. Son petit-ami ne s'arrêta pas là et embrassa sa nuque, déposant quelques baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible, puis frotta son bassin contre le bas du dos du plus jeune sans aucune honte. Lorsque ses baisers se transformèrent en coups de langues et succions, Sehun se tendit et dégagea sa main pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter.  
  
Kris se stoppa un moment mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua ses caresses, mordillant son épaule dévoilée, ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Sehun, agacé, le repoussa, lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre avant d'instaurer une certaine distance entre eux – du moins autant que son lit le permettait.  
  
Lorsqu'il était bourré, Kris avait la sale habitude d'être excité et d'avoir les mains baladeuses, Sehun avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lors d'une soirée au début de leur relation et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. C'était à peine si Kris ne l'avait pas baisé contre un mur devant tout le monde. Oui, baiser, car Kris pouvait être un animal parfois, il ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses actions ni de ses paroles.  
  
Sehun avait été choqué et embarrassé par son attitude et n'avait plus voulu sortir avec lui après cet épisode. Déjà qu'il n'était pas fan de ce genre de soirée, cette expérience avait confirmé son malaise et son dégoût pour ce genre d'événement. Malheureusement, Kris n'était pas dans ce cas-là, au contraire. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et par la même occasion extrêmement populaire auprès de la gente féminine – voire masculine, mais surtout il était l'une des personnes les plus extraverties et sociables que Sehun connaisse.  
  
Le plus jeune se demandait encore ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble et ce que Kris pouvait bien lui trouver. Ce n'était pas qu'il était asocial, il avait son propre réseau et son lot d'amis, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment trainer en bande, sortir dans des bars ou des boîtes, boire, fumer, bref tout ce que les jeunes de son âge étaient censés aimer faire. Comme Kris. Sehun préférait des soirées plus intimes entre potes, bière, pizza, télé ou jeux vidéo, et discussions plus ou moins profondes à 3h du matin avec des gens de confiance à qui il pouvait se dévoiler.  
  
Son petit-ami se rapprocha de nouveau de lui en douceur et Sehun se figea avant de se détendre lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kris se poser tendrement dans le creux de son cou. Il sourit pour lui-même et se relaxa. Kris pouvait être un idiot fini parfois mais il respectait son petit-ami et savait rester à sa place lorsque celui-ci lui disait non. Le baiser dans le cou était sa façon de s'excuser, il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il avait découvert l'effet que cela faisait à Sehun.  
  
Lorsque Kris le touchait ou l'embrassait dans le cou, Sehun se retrouvait sans défense, mis à nu. La première fois qu'il avait découvert ce point sensible, le regard du plus jeune s'était adouci et il s'était mis à frissonner et à trembler sous lui, laissant même échapper un petit gémissement. Sehun considérait ceci comme son point faible et c'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait qu'on le touche à cet endroit, Kris était le seul qui en avait la permission.  
  


 

  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Sehun se réveilla, Kris était déjà parti. Il soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, dépité. Il était habitué à ce que Kris apparaisse et disparaisse sans prévenir mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait ça.  
  
Il croisa son petit-ami dans les couloirs de l'université un peu plus tard, Kris discutait avec quelques amis – ou du moins connaissances, et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Sehun se laissa faire en roulant des yeux et se blottit contre lui quand il l'enlaça. Kris déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, souriant, puis se reconcentra sur sa conversation. Son pouce faisait des cercles sur la hanche de Sehun par-dessus son T-shirt et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire niais - ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant. Il se glissa hors de son étreinte lorsqu'il aperçut ses propres amis, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et chuchotant un "bye" avant de filer.  
  
Il sentit le regard de Kris lui brûler le dos mais il ne se retourna pas, marchant droit devant lui, Jongin enlaçant ses épaules en se moquant de lui. Comme s'il pouvait parler lui, il était pire avec son petit ami Chanyeol. Il ne se gêna pas pour le lui rappeler et sourit en coin lorsque son ami lui frappa l'épaule, marmonnant dans sa barbe une insulte.  
  


 

  
  
"Viens avec moi à la soirée de ce soir" Souffla Kris, embrassant son cou. Sehun expira tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons et lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur ses pensées. "Non", dit-il catégoriquement. Kris n'insista pas et soupira, mettant un peu de distance entre eux pour montrer sa déception. "Comme tu veux", fit-il finalement, ramassant ses affaires. La porte de la chambre de Sehun claqua et il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Pourquoi Kris continuait-il de lui demander s'il connaissait déjà la réponse ? Sehun ne comptait pas changer d'avis de sitôt, et puis Kris en était en quelque sorte la cause.  
  


 

  
  
Sehun était assis à la bibliothèque, la tête plongée dans ses cours, gribouillant des notes dans la marge. Il jeta un œil à la pendule, elle affichait 19h03, Sehun rajouta 10 minutes dans sa tête – car oui la pendule n'était bien sûr pas à l'heure - et grogna, il allait devoir ranger ses affaires et rentrer car la BU fermait à 19h30.  
  
Il ne rangea ses cours qu'à la dernière minute et se traîna dehors, attrapant son téléphone pour vérifier s'il avait eu des messages ou des appels. Il avait la sale manie de mettre son téléphone en silencieux sans le vibreur. De plus, lorsqu'il révisait, il se concentrait sur ses cours et ne voyait pas le temps passer, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la majeure partie du temps il oubliait de regarder son portable.  
  
Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de voir s'afficher 3 messages non lus, un appel et un message vocal. Il ouvrit d'abord ses messages ; un de Jongin qu'il survola rapidement, son ami lui demandait s'il pouvait lui emprunter ses notes ; les deux autres de Kris.  
  
« Où es-tu ? »  
  
« Dis-moi au moins si tu viens »  
  
Ne comprenant pas le message, Sehun fronça les sourcils, puis composa le numéro de sa messagerie. Kris avait sûrement dû lui laisser un message pour lui expliquer.  
  
« Hey Babe, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, c'était idiot de m'énerver pour ça et de partir sans rien dire...M'en veux pas ok ? C'est juste que...j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi parfois, qu'on passe quelques moments ensemble. En dehors de chez toi je veux dire. C'est pas que ça me plaît pas...mais...j'aimerais que tu passes un peu de temps avec mes amis aussi, comme je le fais avec Jongin et Chanyeol. Tu sais que j'les trouve cool, je peux t'assurer que mes potes le sont aussi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les soirées, l'ambiance, les gens et tout mais...tu veux pas essayer encore une fois ? Pour moi ? J'ai une soirée ce soir...Chez Jongdae, tu sais où est sa piaule alors...viens ? S'il te plaît ? J'ai envie de te voir. Tiens-moi au courant, bye. »  
  
Sehun grimaça, puis se mordit la lèvre. Kris marquait un point. Lui s'était bien intégré dans la petite bande de Sehun et passait quelques soirées avec eux, il était donc normal que Sehun en fasse autant. Kris faisait des efforts alors pourquoi pas lui ? C'était aussi ça être en couple, composer avec les autres, faire des efforts et s'adapter. Il devait bien ça à son petit-ami, même si la perspective de sortir ne l'enchantait pas du tout.  
  
Il répondit un rapide « Ok, je te rejoins » et se dépêcha de rentrer pour poser ses affaires et se changer. Il prit une douche rapide, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, enfila un slim noir et un marcel blanc surmonté d'une chemise blanche également, chaussa ses converses, enfonça son portable dans sa poche et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Jongdae – ou plutôt la maison de ses parents, il inspira un bon coup et se faufila entre les gens posés dehors pour entrer. La musique était assourdissante, les gens dansaient, buvaient et riaient fort, certains le bousculaient au passage et Sehun tentait d'éviter les verres d'alcool qui penchaient dangereusement vers le sol, et accessoirement vers lui.  
  
Il aperçut de loin Jongdae mais ne chercha pas à l'approcher, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça et ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. La plupart du temps, il faisait la potiche à côté de Kris lorsqu'ils étaient avec ses 'amis' et ne participait pas vraiment aux conversations. Finalement, après avoir fouillé presque toutes les pièces, il trouva enfin son petit-ami, assis dans un canapé avec une bière à la main. Il était en grande conversation avec un groupe de gens, faisant de grands gestes et riant aux éclats.  
  
Sehun se glissa derrière lui et enlaça sa nuque, se penchant pour lui chuchoter un 'hey' au creux de l'oreille. Kris se tourna vivement vers lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et l'obligea à se pencher davantage pour l'embrasser chastement. Quelques personnes sifflèrent, d'autres gloussèrent et Sehun se retint de soupirer, lançant un regard à Kris. Celui-ci le supplia du regard en souriant, plein d'espoir, et le plus jeune acquiesça. Ok il ferait un effort.  
  
Kris l'invita à s'asseoir entre ses jambes sur le canapé et Sehun s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Il se présenta rapidement aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et écouta leur conversation d'une oreille distraite. Il sirota la bière de Kris et se laissa aller contre son torse, jouant avec une de ses mains. La main libre de Kris était sagement posée sur sa taille en un geste possessif tandis qu'il déposait quelques baisers furtifs contre son cou ou son épaule de temps à autre.  
  
Sehun se perdit dans ses pensées, distrait, mais fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'une des personnes du groupe lui adressa la parole. C'était une jeune femme, sûrement bien plus âgée qu'eux, les cheveux teints en blond, maquillée très légèrement et qui était assise sur leur droite, les jambes croisées et le regard amusé.  
  
\- ...Sehun ? L'appela Kris.  
\- Pardon ? Fit-il confus, tandis que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.  
  
La jeune femme – dont il avait déjà oublié le nom – sourit aimablement et répéta sa question.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te le vole ? Kris, je veux dire. Tu sais qu'une bonne partie des gens présents ici ne réfléchiraient pas à deux fois avant de tenter leur chance, qu'il soit en couple ou non. Dit-elle.  
  
Kris rit légèrement, visiblement amusé par sa question. Sehun, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Etait-ce une menace ? Le provoquait-elle ? Il fronça les sourcils, se lécha les lèvres et se pencha vers elle, clignant des yeux.  
  
\- Je devrais ? Fit-il innocemment.  
  
La jeune femme perdit son sourire et le fusilla du regard.  
  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Affirma-t-il dans un sourire.  
  
Le groupe se mit à rire devant l'expression vexée de la jeune femme et même Kris se joignit à eux, trouvant cela divertissant visiblement. Sehun soupira et se relaxa de nouveau contre Kris, espérant être de nouveau tranquille. La jeune femme n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot et revint à la charge.  
  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Après tout tu n'es jamais aux soirées n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui  
te prouve que tu n'as rien à craindre et que Kris ne te trompe pas ? Cracha-t-elle.  
  
Sehun fixa ses ongles un instant, réfléchissant.  
  
\- Si c'était le cas, je pense qu'il ne viendrait pas se glisser dans mon lit toutes les fois. Et quand bien même il me tromperait, si à la fin de la journée c'est vers moi qu'il revient alors ça me va. Répondit-il, désintéressé.  
  
Un petit silence s'installa et quelqu'un se racla la gorge pour le briser et changer de conversation. Sehun termina la bière de Kris et le leva, se tournant vers lui.  
  
\- Je pars. Annonça-t-il, le goût amer de la bière restant dans sa bouche le faisant grimacer.  
\- Je te suis. Ajouta Kris en se redressant à son tour.  
\- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Commenta Sehun.  
  
Kris le regarda longuement dans les yeux, attentif au moindre détail mais Sehun gardait un visage inexpressif.  
  
\- Non, je viens. Dit-il finalement.  
  
Il fit un signe de main à ses amis et leur offrit un sourire, puis attrapa la main de Sehun pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

 

 

  
Les mains de Sehun se crispèrent contre les draps et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque les doigts de Kris cognèrent à répétition contre sa prostate. Il était à genoux sur le lit, le haut de son corps collé contre le matelas et les fesses en l'air, tandis que son petit-ami était positionné derrière lui et taquinait son antre sans merci, lui murmurant son approbation.  
  
Sehun avait les yeux clos, ses lèvres étaient rougies après avoir été abusées pendant plusieurs minutes et sa respiration était saccadée. Il sentait la sueur glisser le long de son dos et contre sa nuque mais il s'en fichait, perdu dans son plaisir. Il grogna lorsque Kris ajouta un troisième doigt et resta immobile, les laissant simplement en lui, pour le torturer encore davantage.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, Kris bougea ses doigts expérimentalement et évita soigneusement de toucher la prostate de son amant, instaurant un va-et-vient lent et presque douloureux. Sehun étouffa un sanglot, excité au plus au point et au bord de la jouissance, le suppliant de faire quelque chose, d'accélérer, de faire _plus plus plus_.  
  
Kris retira ses doigts en douceur puis le fit basculer sur le dos pour le voir, caressant ses joues tendrement et essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Sehun se lécha les lèvres et agrippa son épaule, désespéré, soufflant des 's'il te plaît' en litanie. Son petit ami décida d'accéder à sa demande – enfin – et le pénétra lentement, étouffant son gémissement avec sa bouche.  
  
Il n'attendit pas que Sehun se soit habitué pour entamer ses mouvements de bassin, ceux-ci secs et brutaux, quasi violents. Le plus jeune lui mordit la lèvre et lui arracha un grognement, griffant son dos pour le marquer et se venger. Les coups de reins de Kris devinrent rapidement erratiques, celui-ci désireux d'atteindre l'orgasme au plus vite. Il attrapa les chevilles de Sehun et le plia presque en deux pour changer l'angle et le pénétrer plus profondément, le plus jeune gémissant bruyamment sous lui à chaque coup butoir, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, Kris se retira et éjacula contre les cuisses pales de Sehun, étalant sa semence sur celles-ci. Ses pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur l'érection de Sehun qui, lui, n'avait pas encore joui et il s'en saisit pour le masturber de façon languide. Sehun couina et serra son poignet pour le faire accélérer mais son amant repoussa sa main.  
  
Sehun savait que le plus âgé était en colère, il avait été anormalement silencieux sur le chemin du retour et lui avait serré la main un peu trop fort – bien que Sehun n'en ait pas fait la remarque. Une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de Sehun, il lui avait sauté dessus et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, se faisant plus brusque que d'habitude. Le plus jeune ne savait pas s'il était en colère contre lui spécifiquement ou pour autre chose, mais dans tous les cas c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés.  
  
\- Si tu ne me laisses pas jouir, autant que je le fasse tout seul. Grogna-t-il, perdant patience.  
  
Kris se figea et cligna des yeux avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse. Il se pencha pour prendre l'érection de Sehun en bouche, deux de ses doigts s'insinuant de nouveau en lui. Le plus jeune se crispa et ferma les yeux, ne mettant pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme dans un gémissement rauque.  
  
Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent calmés et apaisés, Kris brisa le silence.  
  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Souffla-t-il.  
  
Sehun laissa échapper un petit 'mmh' et continua de faire des arabesques sur son torse, peu attentif. Le plus âgé attrapa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, un air sérieux peint sur son visage.  
  
\- J'ai dit, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Répéta-t-il.  
  
Son amant se lécha les lèvres et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, puis hocha la tête lentement. C'était donc ça qui tracassait Kris, pensa Sehun. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Kris ait pu le tromper. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit sûr de lui à ce point, c'est juste que...ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, il ne s'était pas posé la question. Il y avait brièvement pensé lorsque la jeune femme avait abordé le sujet et il n'allait pas mentir, oui il avait eu des doutes, après tout elle avait raison il n'était pas toujours aux côtés de Kris, celui-ci pouvait facilement le tromper au vue du nombre de soirées auxquelles il assistait – sans Sehun.  
  
Cependant, il connaissait Kris, aussi rebelle et insouciant qu'il soit il restait quelqu'un d'honnête qui conservait ses principes. S'il avait réellement trompé Sehun il le lui aurait dit cash, il n'y serait pas non plus allé par quatre chemins - la lâcheté était un défaut qu'il n'avait pas. Leur relation était loin d'être idyllique et romantique mais ils se faisaient confiance, et leur couple était basé sur l'honnêteté – ce qui n'était pas rien.  
  
\- Ça ne te manque pas de sortir avec des filles ? Demanda Sehun, curieux.  
\- Non, pas du tout. C'est toujours compliqué de construire une relation avec les filles. Puis je prends dix fois plus mon pied avec toi. Répondit-il après avoir réfléchi un moment.  
\- Je savais que t'étais avec moi juste pour le sexe. Le taquina Sehun.  
\- Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Rit-il légèrement.  
  
Sehun sourit et se blottit davantage contre lui, bercé par les battements de son cœur et ses caresses dans ses cheveux.  
  


 

  
  
Lorsque Kris demanda à Sehun de manger à sa table avec ses amis et lui, le plus jeune ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de refuser. Lorsque Kris lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait au restaurant en échange, Sehun accepta finalement, tout de même sceptique.  
  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il se retrouva assis à la table de Kris et de ses amis les populaires à la cafétéria de l'université, mangeant en silence. Il écoutait les conversations autour de lui mais ne participait pas vraiment, peu intéressé.  
  
\- Il paraît que c'est dix fois plus bandant de coucher avec un mec. Lança quelqu'un soudainement.  
\- Sérieux ? Je me vois vraiment pas coucher avec un mec pourtant...même pour tenter. Répondit un autre.  
  
Sehun se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, se faisant tout petit.  
  
\- Bah demandez à Kris. Répondit Jongdae.  
\- Connard. Grogna Kris, lançant une feuille de salade à son ami.  
\- Quoi ? T'es le seul qui a couché avec un mec ici, et qui couche encore avec même. Railla-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai ça, c'est comment ? Par rapport aux filles ? Demanda celui qui avait lancé le sujet.  
\- Différent. Dit Kris en haussant les épaules.  
\- Différent comment ? Allez dis-nous ! Insista-t-il.  
  
Kris jeta un œil vers Sehun et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit quasiment avachi sur son assiette.  
  
\- Il paraît que c'est plus étroit. Lança Jongdae, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
\- Jongdae. Grogna Kris.  
\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était beaucoup plus étroit et dix fois mieux car il y avait plus de frictions, que c'était encore mieux avec quelqu'un qui avait de l'expérience et surtout quelqu'un de flexible. Tu m'as même dit que juste te frotter à Sehun était cent fois mieux que coucher avec une fille. Pourquoi tu ne le dis-  
\- Putain Jongdae, ta gueule. Cracha Kris, haussant le ton.  
  
Son ami se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux, confus, avant de suivre le regard de Kris et de tomber sur la silhouette de Sehun, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa main était crispée sur ses baguettes et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, Jongdae ne savait pas s'il était gêné ou en colère mais dans les deux cas il avait merdé. Il se mordilla la lèvre tandis que Kris le fusillait du regard, il semblait vraiment hors de lui.  
  
Sehun osait à peine respirer, conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il était partagé entre l'envie de disparaître en s'enfonçant dans le sol ou de courir vers la sortie. Il ne bougea pas et attendit simplement que la conversation se termine et qu'ils changent de sujet. Ce qu'ils firent au bout de quelques secondes de silence gênant.  
  
Kris, de son côté, se sentait embarrassé et coupable d'avoir raconté toutes ces choses à Jongdae. Il lui avait parlé de tout ça peu après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec Sehun, il ne pensait pas que cela deviendrait sérieux entre eux ni qu'ils resteraient aussi longtemps ensemble. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pensé à mal et voulait simplement partager son expérience avec son ami. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jongdae ressortirait tout ça et encore moins devant le plus jeune.  
  
Sehun s'excusa de table peu après et Kris le suivit en silence. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Sehun mange avec eux, s'il avait su il ne l'aurait pas fait. Jusqu'à présent le sujet n'avait pas réellement été abordé, juste quelques remarques et quelques piques dirigées contre Kris mais rien de bien méchant. Le problème n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'ils aient parlé de relations homosexuelle mais plus qu'ils aient abordé le sujet de façon plus personnelle en demandant l'avis de Kris et en parlant de détails intimes concernant son couple. Cela ne concernait que Sehun et lui, personne d'autre. Il avait été idiot de raconter tout ça...  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les couloirs.  
\- De quoi ? D'avoir raconté tout ce qui se passait entre nous au lit ou du fait que je viens de me faire humilier devant tous tes amis ? Répondit Sehun froidement.  
  
Kris se mordit la lèvre et le retint par la manche pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il caressa sa joue et embrassa son front tendrement.  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que Jongdae ressortirait ça...et encore moins devant toi. Et j'ai été con de lui raconter tout ça. C'était...au début en fait et tu étais – es - le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché. Je voulais juste en parler avec un ami. Se justifia-t-il.  
\- Tu aurais dû mieux choisir cet ami. Commenta Sehun simplement.  
\- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ? Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
  
Sehun soupira et se laissa embrasser, répondant mollement au baiser. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?  
  


 

  
  
Kris soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, faisant tourner son verre dans sa main, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il s'en voulait encore pour l'épisode de la cafétéria et Sehun semblait toujours blessé par les confidences qu'il avait eu le malheur de faire à Jongdae – ce qui était tout à fait justifié. Sehun ne lui avait rien dit de plus après leur conversation dans le couloir, il était parti en cours sans dire un mot.  
  
Le plus âgé avait bien essayé de s'excuser de multiple fois par messages, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Jongdae se glissa sur le tabouret à côté du sien et lui tapota l'épaule, lui offrant un sourire sympathique.  
  
\- Hey, encore désolé pour Sehun. Je pensais vraiment pas...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai pas réfléchi. S'excusa Jongdae.  
\- Personne ne t'a appris à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler ? Grogna-t-il, agacé.  
\- Désolé. Vraiment, je me sens con. Tu veux que je lui parle ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Non, surtout pas. Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas déjà remarqué Sehun n'apprécie pas vraiment mes fréquentations...et déjà qu'il ne te portait pas dans son cœur...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers lui. Merci quand même.  
\- Mmh, je vois. Mais...ça va aller pour vous deux ? Continua son ami, anxieux.  
\- J'espère. Je ne sais pas trop, on est souvent en désaccord tu sais mais c'est parce qu'on est très différents lui et moi. D'habitude je laisse passer un peu de temps, puis on oublie. Mais là je suis celui qui ai merdé...et grave même. Quel con, mais quel con ! Fit Kris, exaspéré.  
  
Jongdae se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider Kris et le faire se sentir mieux, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Kris était réellement attaché à Sehun, même s'il ne le disait pas et n'en parlait pas, c'était flagrant dans la façon dont il regardait le jeune homme. Jongdae n'avait jamais vu son ami se comporter ainsi avec ses conquêtes précédentes, ni aussi attentif et calme, et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'ils se séparaient par sa faute.  
  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais même pas être là à noyer ton chagrin et ta colère dans un verre d'alcool comme un loser. Tu devrais te lever, et aller rejoindre Sehun, t'excuser encore et encore, te mettre à genoux même – tu sais comme dans les films, puis l'embrasser et lui faire toutes les choses que tu as envie de lui faire et qu'on ne nommera pas. Ok ? Fit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Kris le fixa, sans voix. Il se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Jongdae avait raison, il ne devait pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'il pouvait être auprès du plus jeune et arranger les choses. Il se redressa, posa un billet sur le comptoir et offrit un sourire à son ami avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois devant la porte, il se stoppa, revint sur ses pas et prit Jongdae brièvement dans ses bras.  
  
\- Merci, merci beaucoup. Puis tu sais je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Kris marcha rapidement en direction de la chambre de Sehun, bien décidé à parler au plus jeune et surtout à se faire pardonner. Sehun fut surpris de le voir en ouvrant sa porte, mais le laissa tout de même entrer.  
  
\- 10h du soir, je ne suis pas habitué. Et tu es sobre en plus ! Dit-il, étonné.  
  
Le plus âgé se massa la nuque et posa ses affaires dans un coin, suivant Sehun qui s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'observant attentivement.  
  
\- Je voulais encore m'excuser en fait. Expliqua-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
  
Il laissa un peu de distance entre eux, hésitant. Il ne savait pas si Sehun était encore en colère et il ne savait pas non plus comment il réagirait s'il le touchait. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses mollets, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser et que tu ne pensais pas que Jongdae puisse répéter ce que tu lui avais confié mais...c'était vraiment humiliant. Déjà que j'ai du mal à m'intégrer dans ton cercle d'amis comme je ne fais pas vraiment partie de votre monde...Je me suis senti encore plus mal. C'est vraiment intime ce qu'a raconté Jongdae...Je ne parle jamais de nous, ni de ça à qui que ce soit et savoir que toi tu l'as fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était juste du sexe au final...ça m'a vraiment blessé. Souffla Sehun, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau pour calmer sa colère.  
  
Kris ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il termine de parler. D'un côté il était rassuré que Sehun parle et se confie sur ses sentiments et ses ressentis, de l'autre le voir aussi mal lui brisait le cœur, surtout parce qu'il en était la cause.  
  
\- C'est vrai que je me suis senti honteux lorsqu'il a raconté tout ça car c'est assez personnel, mais au final ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'a gêné le plus. Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est que tu aies raconté ça comme si cela avait été une expérience, un test. Comme si tu avais couché avec moi pour voir comment c'était avec un homme. Je passe pour quoi moi auprès de tes amis ? Je passe pour le mec avec qui tu as baisé pour te divertir et t'amuser. En gros pour eux, je suis juste un test qui dure un peu plus longtemps que prévu n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'attendent tous à ce que tu te lasses et me jettes hein ? C'est ça en fait, ils pensent que c'est une période, une phase et qu'après tu redeviendras normal. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est toi qui a créé cette image de toi, de nous. Conclut-il, les yeux brillants.  
  
Son petit-ami se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Sehun avait entièrement raison, c'était l'image qu'il avait dépeinte à ses amis. Depuis le début, il avait justifié ses actes en parlant d'expérience, clamant que ce n'était que passager et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir idiot. Mais voilà, quelques mois après il s'était rendu compte que ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple expérience s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus sérieux et surtout de permanent.  
  
Il posa sa main sur le bras de Sehun et caressa sa peau doucement pour l'apaiser et attirer son attention.  
  
\- Tu as raison. Et je m'en veux tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et je ne mesurais pas les conséquences de mes propos ou de mes actes. Mais je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise cette fois-là lorsque je t'ai abordé parce que tu me plaisais vraiment. Confia Kris. Tu me plais vraiment Sehun.  
\- En es-tu bien sûr Kris ? Es-tu certain que je te plais ? N'est-ce pas simplement parce que je suis un homme et parce que le sexe est vraiment bien entre nous ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me demande si on ne devrait pas s'arrêter là, avant qu'on ne soit trop attachés...avant qu'on se fasse plus de mal. Clairement, on ne va pas dans la même direction toi et moi-  
  
Kris ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et enlaça sa taille, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre. Sehun se tut et le laissa faire, confus et désorienté par son attitude.  
  
\- Je veux pas. Marmonna Kris contre son T-shirt.  
\- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Fit le plus jeune.  
\- Qu'on se sépare. Je suis bien avec toi, et je sais que toi aussi tu es bien avec moi. C'est vrai qu'on est différents, et je suis loin d'être le petit-ami idéal mais je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous. Insista-t-il, se reculant légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.  
  
Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et Kris en profita pour caresser sa joue tendrement, se penchant ensuite pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de Sehun, l'embrassant chastement. Sehun ferma les yeux instinctivement et vint agripper ses épaules pour l'attirer davantage contre lui. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de Sehun, Kris approfondit le baiser, insinuant sa langue dans bouche pour aller caresser la sienne tandis que ses mains se promenaient sur les jambes dénudées du plus jeune.  
  
Il avait terriblement envie de le toucher, le caresser, le couvrir de baisers et surtout lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Kris se contenta alors de déposer quelques baisers papillons dans son cou et de le serrer dans ses bras, appréciant les douces caresses de Sehun dans son dos.  
  


 

  
  
La discussion ne fut pas abordée de nouveau et depuis Kris marchait sur la pointe des pieds autour de Sehun de peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de travers. Le plus jeune s'en était aperçu et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Kris était celui qui prenait les devants dans leur relation, il ne réfléchissait pas et agissait impulsivement généralement. Que ce soit pour prendre la main de Sehun, l'embrasser, lui faire sécher les cours etc il était le meneur et Sehun le suiveur, et cela convenait parfaitement au plus jeune.  
  
Maintenant que Kris hésitait pour tout, Sehun était celui qui devait l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, lui saisir la main ou même lui envoyer un message pour qu'ils se voient – une grande nouveauté. Plus de visites impromptues en pleine nuit, plus de messages plus ou moins indécents – rien. Et c'était agaçant car le plus jeune s'y était habitué et restait dans l'attente de ces petites choses du quotidien qui caractérisaient leur relation depuis le début mais plus encore ces petites choses qui caractérisaient Kris.  
  
Même Jongdae fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il les voyait et lançait un regard interrogateur à Sehun, ne comprenant pas non plus le changement de comportement à 180° de Kris. Sehun haussait les épaules et soupirait en guise de réponse, frustré.  
  
Finalement, lui qui de nature était plutôt calme, explosa un soir qu'ils étaient côte à côte sur son lit à regarder un film. Cela faisait environ une semaine que Kris osait à peine le toucher, hésitait pour tout lorsqu'il était avec lui et semblait plus stressé et nerveux que jamais il ne l'avait été. Cela faisait également une semaine qu'il n'avait rien initié entre eux de sexuel et Sehun commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Lança-t-il brusquement.  
  
Kris qui jusque-là caressait sa hanche stoppa ses mouvements et tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
\- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu ne me touches plus. L'accusa-t-il, excédé.  
  
Le plus âgé claqua la langue contre son palais et soupira.  
  
\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Tu me dis que je suis avec toi que pour le sexe et après quand je te saute pas dessus tu me demandes pourquoi ? Rétorqua Kris.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais avec moi uniquement pour le sexe, et quand bien même je te l'aurais dit ta réaction est gamine et idiote. Tu peux pas en parler non ? On est adultes maintenant. Grogna Sehun, irrité.  
\- Ok, tu veux qu'on parle ? Alors on va parler. La dernière fois tu m'as sorti que tu voulais qu'on arrête tout parce que tu pensais que j'étais avec toi que parce que tu étais un homme et que c'était une expérience. Tu as dit toutes ces choses sans même te mettre deux minutes à ma place et te demander comment moi je voyais les choses et comment je vivais cette situation. Ok, j'ai merdé pour Jongdae, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs non ? Tu n'as jamais rien raconté à Jongin sur tes conquêtes ? Demanda-t-il, énervé.  
  
Sehun se mordit la lèvre et Kris en conclut qu'il avait raison, il se leva du lit et fit les cent pas, faisant de grands gestes.  
  
\- Tu vois ! Ensuite je me dis ok tu as merdé fais toi pardonner et fais profil bas. Il pense que tu es avec que pour coucher avec ? Laisse-le venir vers toi et va à son rythme. J'ai pris mes distances pour que tu te rendes compte que j'étais avec toi pour autre chose que le sexe et surtout pour te montrer que je tenais à toi. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de ce que je pense ou de ce que je ressens même avec mes amis donc te faire l'amour était ma façon de te prouver mon attachement, mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas compris et ça ne te suffisait pas. Je sais qu'on est différents mais parfois ce serait bien que tu vois les choses d'un autre point de vue que le tiens, d'une autre perspective, et surtout que tu te mettes à ma place. Je suis pas gay Sehun, enfin je ne suis pas sûr de l'être vu que je n'ai connu que toi, ce n'est pas évident pour moi de me situer. Expliqua-t-il, se stoppant net.  
  
Sehun resta bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette tirade. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kris parler autant auparavant.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi Sehun. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises parce que je suis perdu et clairement les décisions que je prends ne sont pas les bonnes. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux, ce que tu attends de moi. Souffla-t-il, plus calme.  
  
Un petit silence s'installa et les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que Sehun ne brise leur échange et baisse les yeux.  
  
\- Je ne veux rien de particulier, je veux juste...ce qu'on avait avant. Juste toi et moi, rien de plus. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il, résigné.  
  
Kris semblait fatigué et à bout de nerfs, il venait d'ouvrir son cœur et de confier toutes ses pensées et ses doutes au plus jeune sans savoir où cela les mènerait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en disant toutes ces choses mais Sehun l'avait poussé à bout.  
  
Le plus jeune se leva et vint se blottir dans ses bras, embrassant son cou à plusieurs reprises. Dans un soupir, Kris répondit à son étreinte et enlaça sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur.  
  
\- Je te veux toi, c'est tout. Chuchota Sehun. Peu importe le reste.  
\- Même si je ne suis pas doué avec les mots ? Même si je continue de débarquer à des heures impossibles complètement bourré ? A aller à des millions de soirées sans toi ? Même si tu détestes me amis, et Jongdae ? Même si je te saute dessus à la moindre occasion ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui, oui...oui. Et ça m'arrangerait si tu me sautais dessus dans la minute qui suit, je vais devenir fou sinon. Souffla-t-il contre sa joue, son nez taquinant la peau du plus âgé.  
  
Kris rit légèrement et le serra davantage contre lui avant de les faire reculer vers le lit et de faire basculer le plus jeune dessus, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui.  
  
\- Tu es bien trop habillé. Murmura-t-il chaudement.  
  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Sehun se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui et écarta outrageusement les jambes, offrant un sourire en coin à son petit ami.  
  
\- C'est mieux ? Interrogea-t-il.  
  
Kris ne répondit pas, se contentant de se déshabiller à la hâte et de le rejoindre, ne perdant pas de temps à capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.  
  
 _Non, leur couple n'avait définitivement rien de romantique ni d'idyllique mais peu importait tant que cela leur convenait et qu'ils étaient heureux comme ça._  
  



End file.
